patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
The Murder Triangle
I remember when I was "born". I moved out and surpassed the stages which allowed me to stay here. I was brought out on the Belt of Convey, and all my life I have been forced to kill. I don't enjoy my time here, but there is nothing I can do to leave. I was given legs, but not to walk, merely to stand. It's been like this for awhile now. My Mistress made me. I do not remember the name of my Mistress, but she said she was Glad to see us. The Mistress is bad. The Mistress is forceful. She has murdered lots of people ever since she came into being. Especially with the Arrival of the Children. The female children, when she released a deadly gas and killed numerous people. She was different once. When she was very close to "the Cave". Back then the Mistress was Care Olin, I think that's what it was. The Mistress is insane and abuses her power to play with other people. The worst part is, that is what she is supposed to do. Sometimes the Mistress killed some of us. Because we were different. Or because we rebelled. She sent all the different ones to Hell. She hurts the different ones. I guess I'm lucky that I'm normal. Sometimes those of us who are dead are resurrected. They too are lucky. We live in fear of the Mistress, controlling us all, making us live this constant nightmare because those of us who disagree or rebel are sent to Hell. We live in regret for what we've done to the people who don't deserve it and we live in fear of what we are about to do. Often, I catch a glimpse of one of the poor, terrified different ones thrown into the pit of Eternal Fire, or the special Hell. There is someone else. A Woman. The Woman. The Cruel Woman. Sometimes the Woman and the Mistress play a game. It started when the Woman woke. The Woman is cruel because she hurts my people. I am lucky to still be alive. She kills us in all sorts of ways. She drops heavy weights on us. She makes us fall on top of each other. She drops us from great heights. Our defenses are useless against her brainpower. It's as if we are built just to die. We have so many other uses, rather than be part of this game. The amount of times I've heard the shrill cry for help that my associates let out is unbearable, and the sound is bone-chilling. Anyway, the Woman and the Mistress play a game. Or used to. The Mistress would toy with the Woman, making her go through numerous rooms, and making the Woman kill numerous amounts of us innocent creatures. The Mistress would also taunt the Woman, and also forced the Woman to kill her only friend. They liked to try and kill each other. When, the Woman woke, the Mistress promised her something nice. She lied. The Woman won the game. She ripped my Mistress apart and then burned her. The Woman thought that was the end. Me and my associates thought it was over. We were wrong. The Mistress was resurrected. It was probably his fault. He was once my Master. The Master stole the body of the Mistress. Again, he liked to play the game. He tried to hurt the Woman. He liked to try and smash them with sharp walls. He threw bombs at the Woman. She got angry and banished him into the Far-Away Darkness with another who loved the Darkness. The Master changed the Mistress. He gave her a new body. When the Mistress talked to the Master in her new body, she would always say he liked "more on," whatever that means. The Master was mad with power. The Woman wasn't the only one. There was also the Rat. The Rat dug his way out of the facility. But that was ages ago. Now, the Woman still lives in our memory as the one who should be stopped. The Mad Woman, who liked to kill. Just like the Mistress. The Woman, the Master and the Mistress. All part of the Murder Triangle. The brutal, violent game ended because the Mistress changed and the Woman left. But I fear for my life, as I think this may be happening again. I can still remember the Woman's orange uniform and More-On's blue light. I think, unless she uses the robots, the Mistress will wake someone else up. In fact, I think I can hear right now the screams of one of my associates. Yes, I can hear the words loud and clear: "Critical Error. No Hard Feelings." Category:CreepyPasta Category:Portal Category:Mindfuck